


I Waited For You

by shiveringhand



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiveringhand/pseuds/shiveringhand
Summary: A small collection of fluffy Hankcon drabbles.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uss_whatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uss_whatever/gifts).



> I was told (mostly by me) I can’t write fluff so here’s a 100 words of fluff a day for a week challenge, to prove myself wrong. Got the suggestion from usswhatever so I'm dedicating this collection to her. 
> 
> Mostly just ignored the word count and tried to create cute moments. Hopefully they will cheer someone up. Exclusively Hankcon.

"Hank?" Connor whispers and ties his arms tighter around the old man.

"Hmh?" Hank's body is still warm from the well rested night.

"I love you."


	2. Dogzilla

"Hey, don't forget the popcorn," Connor giggles at the sight of Hank struggling to carry all their snacks to the living room.

"For fucks sake," Hank huffs trying not to laugh too loud so as not to drop everything right then and there. He takes one step and a big plastic cup with a Snoopy print tilts in a dangerous angle. The soda inside it is green. Both him and Connor snicker excited as Hank proceeds slowly towards the coffee table. "A little help wouldn't hurt!" the old man howls then, after another careful step as a few chips fall on the carpet. Sumo comes closer, sniffing the ground and wagging his tail. He catches the scent of a delicious and forbidden snack right between Hank's wiggly feet and goes in for it, almost tripping the man over. "Sumo, stop!" his owner commands him in vain. 

The licking and crunching of Sumo munching what's on the floor gets buried under Connor's snorty howl of laughter. Somehow he manages to stand up from the couch and come help his husband. "Here, let me get that," the android grins and squeezing Hank's face with one hand places a kiss on his bearded cheek before grabbing the cup and bowls and placing them on the table in front of the couch. 

"Phew!" Hank sighs. "Almost tripped over." He grabs Connor in a tight hug and ruffles his hair. "And no thanks to you, you big hairy monster!" he laughs and rubs Sumo's sides. The dog gives him a big open mouthed woof woof as a 'you're welcome'.

"Speaking of big hairy monsters, come here!" Connor jokes and they settle on the couch, one on top of the other, snuggling. The android's arms curl around Hank's chest and he presses a nose in his grey curls and inhales its familiar scent. 

"The sequel better be less goofy than the original," Hank comments as the movie starts rolling. 

"Mhm," Connor agrees and reaches for a fistful of popcorn, some of which fall on Hank's round belly and roll down to the floor.


	3. A Valid Selling Point

Hank and Connor go shopping for a new bed on their day off.

"I think this is the one."

"Really? This one?"

"Yeah," Connor makes a small movement with his hips to test the springs.

"Would be softer to lay on bare concrete!"

"No, Hank. Its dynamic shape prevents muscle ache. It feels good against my back."

"Yeah but you're plastic! I'm not," Hank struggles to get up and walks over to another potential candidate. "See, this one looks nice and cozy."

Connor seems doubtful but sits at the edge of the bed nonetheless. He sinks a few inches into the soft mattress. "Feels like I'm drowning in marshmallow."

"Yeeah, that's good. That's the kinda bed I deserve," Hank stretches and puts his hands behind his neck. Closing his eyes he smiles blissfully.

Connor leans in closer to whisper "I guess you need something soft to be railed against." 

Hank's eyes widen in shock. "Babe!" he hisses, and snickers like a twelve year old. 

"Come on! We still need to choose the pillows before they close up!"


	4. The Task At Hand

"Hank, there's something wrong with my left arm, look!"

"Huh? What is it?" Hank's worried face peeks from the open bathroom door. 

"Come take a look," Connor frowns. He holds his fist up in front of Hank.

"What's the matter? Something cluggin' your gears?"

"No. No, I don't think so. Here, try pressing it gently," Connor suggests and offers his hand. 

Worried Hank takes Connor's hand in his and presses the back of his palm. In an instant the index finger shoots straight out of the fist.

"What the-?" 

"Quick! Turn it around," Connor commands and Hank does as he's told. Connor turns his fist, palm up, one finger still pointing outward. "Now, pull it," the android says.

Hank pulls the finger and Connor opens his palm to reveal a holographic picture of the two of them laughing together at the beach. "Happy anniversary!" he shouts face gleaming with pride.

Hank groans amused, "Oh my god you fucking scared me!" He runs a hand through his beard and laughs, "That was a good one though. Love ya." 

"I love you too," Connor tilts his head and winks playfully.


	5. Shaving Crème Brûlée

Connor startles awake to the sound of intense hammering from the kitchen. It sounds like someone’s trying to tear apart a wall. Hank’s side of the bed is empty. He gets up, hastily puts on an oversized t-shirt to cover his naked form and goes to see what's going on. 

“Hank?” Connor inquires as he steps into the kitchen. The hammering pauses and Hank’s sweaty form emerges from behind a wall. 

“Morning, honey!” the old man wipes sweat off his forehead.

“What on earth are you doing?” 

“Breakfast,” Hank smiles, as if it was obvious. 

Connor shakes his head confused. “With a hammer?”

“Well… yeah,” Hank points at the cutting board with the tip of the hammer. “The recipe said to use a blender but we ain’t got one and-”

Connor steps closer and sees that there are laundry pod carcasses as well as their powder all over the kitchen counter. Some of it has landed on Hank’s beard. He opens his mouth but before he can say anything Hank starts hammering again. After a few rounds he puts the hammer down and swipes the mushy produce into a bowl that seems to already contain car oil and shaving cream. He takes a ladle and starts mixing everything together. 

“Are you making-”

“Pancakes. Yeah. I am.” Hank interrupts and coughs at the intense smell coming from the bowl. “Would you hand me the bottle from the fridge, please?”

Connor’s frown deepens as he walks over to the fridge and opens the door. “Thirium?”

“Yeah,” Hank wipes his itching nose against his shoulder and brushes hair out of his face before reaching an expectant hand towards Connor.

“You’re making pancakes… for me?”

“Ain’t it obvious?” Hank grins. 

He looks so proud of himself, Connor can't help but scoop him in for a kiss. "Oh you," he laughs and hands the bottle to Hank.

"Let's see if they're any good," the old man sighs and pours the blue liquide into the mix. 

Connor smirks endearingly and watches the white foam turn aqua. He yawns and stretches and his bare buttcheeks get exposed from under the big t-shirt. Hank takes a pleased glance but focuses back on the baking right after. He frowns, tongue peeking from between his lips as he tries to estimate how much more thirium to add. 

Once they're done and Hank has heated up some ordinary premade pancakes for himself they sit down to eat. Connor takes a bite and chews, looking thoughtful. Hank holds his breath. He leans in closer, both hands pressed against the surface of the table.

"Well?"

Connor swallows and goes in for another forkful. "Delicious!" he exclaims. "Thank you so much." 

Hank relaxes and leans back in the chair. "Phew! I honestly thought the bleach would've been too much."

"No, no. It adds a really nice touch," Connor nods and waves his fork around. Sumo steps in closer, expecting a treat. Connor takes a look at him and then turns back to Hank and they both burst in laughter when the dog licks his lips confused.


	6. World Cold, Cheek Warm

They lay in bed, breathing calmly. Hank's thigh rests on Connor's hip and his arms are tight around the android's warm torso. At the verge of dreams he clears his throat and whispers, "That was good."

"Mhh…" Connor agrees, exhaling. He licks his lips and smiles with his eyes closed. He's not in a rush to cover his bare white cassis with artificial human skin. 

Little by little Hank's stuffy breathing turns into a light snore. Connor opens his eyes lazily to pet the old man's bearded cheek. After brushing a strand of hair behind an ear he lets his hand slide down past Hank's shoulder and the familiar curves of his back and hips. A soft grunt escapes the man's lips when Connor squeezes his butt. He huddles in for warmth.

"Sleep well."

"You too."


	7. Pilgrimage

Connor turns off the lights and walks out of the office. Hank waves from across the street, leaning against their car.

"I waited for you," Hank smiles, and means much more than he says. There's a look on his face as if he's just fallen in love right then and there. No matter how much time passes, he's still mad about the other.

Connor walks over and takes hands out of his pockets. "You look good, did you do something to your hair?" 

Hank smirks and they greet each other with a peck. "You noticed."

They get inside the car and Hank starts driving. 

"You've got the tickets?" 

"Yea. Got 'em, dropped Sumo off to Ben's, checked in on the flight," Hank lists, pressing fingers one by one on the wheel. 

"Can't believe we're actually going!" 

"I know right!" Hank grins. "Hope the weather stays nice."

"I mean, it's San Francisco, even if it rains-"

"You're right. It's gonna be fun," Hank smiles and tilts a wrist to check his watch.

"We've got time," Connor points out. "Mind if we take the scenic route?" 

"Let's."

Connor places his palm on Hank's thigh and runs it higher than comfortable.

"Hey, hey," the old man squirms in his seat while they drive at 60 miles per hour on the highway. "There's time for that later." 

Connor laughs, enjoying the tease. He lets go though, and settles back to his seat. "I'm excited to go."

Hank hums in accordance. 

"Can't wait to see you in proper pride attire."

"You've seen it before," Hank scoffs but can't help smiling wide at the thought of them walking hand in hand in the loud and proud crowd. 

"Yeah but it just feels so special each year," Connor insists. "You look so… happy."

Hank takes a quick glance at the android and blushes out of the sudden sincerity. He smiles lopsided and squeezes Connor's knee in turn. 

It's going to be a good summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride 2020!


End file.
